Ice Bear
Ice Bear is a main protagonist in the Cartoon Network original series, We Bare Bears. Appearance Ice Bear is an anthropomorphic polar bear. His body is completely covered in transparent fur. Even though he is the youngest of the bears, he is both taller and thinner than his older brothers. Personality Ice Bear can come across as distant and emotionless. He seems to not be very conversant, as Ice Bear generally speaks in one-liners and responds through action instead. When Ice Bear does speak, he tends to speak in third person, such as referring his possessions as "Ice Bear's" possessions. It has also been shown that Ice Bear's voice is rather monotone, even when he is excited. Despite his stoic nature, he deeply cares for his brothers. In addition, Ice Bear appears to be very concerned with hygiene and cleanliness. Three Bare Bears Ice Bear's personality seems to have been altered the most from his appearance in the comics to We Bare Bears. In the comics, he is notably much more talkative (although still retaining his tendency to speak in the third person), as well as being much more prone to expressing emotion. He also takes less of an active role in the cartoons, with Grizzly more often than not acting on behalf of all the bears (though he does occasionally make suggestions as to what Grizzly should do).Ice Bear is more aggressive in the comics saying things such as "I rip the lips off people who abuse their freedom" & more. Abilities Ice Bear has incredible amounts of physical strength, being able to lift boulders with relative ease in "Panda's Date". His sharp claws are shown to be retractable in "Chloe". Ice Bear can lacerate objects with his claws, as seen in "Everyday Bears". Relationships Panda Panda is Ice Bear's older brother. Grizzly Grizzly is Ice Bear's eldest brother. Ice Bear usually goes along with Grizzly's ideas (such as running a food truck and creating a viral video, even if they end up failing). Chloe First seen breaking into his house, Ice Bear has since befriended her. Trivia * Ice Bear can cook many foods. In particular, vegetarian food for Panda. * Ice Bear is a martial artist, wielding nunchuks with great proficiency. ** Ice Bear also owns ninja stars for protection. In "Our Stuff", he states that he bought them legally. * Ice Bear can play the bagpipes. * Ice Bear is the tallest of the three siblings. ** This may be a reference to the fact that polar bears are the largest member of the bear family. * Ice Bear is multilingual, as he speaks Japanese and Russian fluently. He can also communicate with birds, as shown in "Our Stuff". * Ice Bear appears to enjoy obscure indie movies, as shown in the comic, Ice Bear wants weird indie films. * Crew members have confirmed Ice Bear to be the youngest of the bears. * Ice Bear is shown to own a fire axe in "Viral Video", "Chloe", and "Everyday Bears ". ** Although well-versed in the martial arts and its weaponry, the axe appears to be his weapon of choice, as he has been seen using it the most often, from cutting food to defending the cave from a potential intruder. ** Ice Bear's fire axe is kept in the refrigerator, as seen in "Chloe" and "Everyday Bears". * Ice Bear bathes in ice water while wearing a swimming cap and goggles, as shown in "Everyday Bears". * Ice Bear has said he has "too many secrets". * Ice Bear sleeps in the fridge because he likes the cold. * Ice Bear ordered a "Roomba" in the episode "Everyday Bears". * Ice Bear is the first in the "Bear Stack", being at the bottom. * Ice Bear said he smells like "clean babies". * In Three Bare Bears ice bear said he does not believe in numbers. * Ice Bear is one of the three animal characters whose species name isn't in his current known name, the other two characters being Liz and Nom Nom. Zoology * His species, Ursus maritimus, lives in three different continents: North America (Canada, Greenland, Alaska), Europe (parts of Norway), and Asia (Russia) * Polar bears are classified as vulnerable in terms of conservation status. * Polar bears have transparent fur. * Polar bears are the largest member of the bear family and the largest living land carnivore. Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Male Category:Bears Category:Main Characters